


Silver

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [44]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Happy Ending, Injuries via gunshots, Lots of mentions of death (that doesn't actually happen), M/M, Monster Babies, Mpreg, monster hunter!Kylo, monster hunters!Han&Leia, mpreg Hux, sasquatch!Chewie, vampire!hux, warlock's apprentice!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10114271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Ren is bringing Hux and their daughter to meet his family. Problem is, the Skywalker-Organa-Solo's are monster hunters, and Hux is a vampire.He doesn't get to warn all his family members in time before they see him, and Han 'defends' the property by shooting Hux with a few silver bullets, sending him fleeing into the woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I finish a fic........  
> An Oblio Special with crying pregnant Hux ;^P and everyone's favorites, monster babies!

**Silver**

Ren glanced at Hux when the road was finally completely clear, just their car on the old highway. The man looked anxious, eyes looking off at nothing, one hand on his slightly swollen stomach, the other supporting their baby against his chest as she nursed. Hux looked gorgeous, illuminated by only the light in the car and the occasional street light. His chest was plump, and his belly was rounded out wonderfully, full term with a small child that only made him look about six months pregnant when he was actually equivalent to 37 weeks.

Vampires had short gestation periods, only a third as long as humans. Hux had just over a week before his due date, so Ren was glad that they'd only be away from home for a few days. Hux had had their first exactly on his due date, so Ren couldn't see any reason why this one wouldn't be the same. 

He reached over and placed a hand over the one on Hux's belly, and looked back at the road, making sure he wasn't veering out of the lane. Hux spread his fingers so Ren could intertwine them.

"Ren, I'm nervous."

"It'll be fine, 'Tidge."

"One, don't call me that- and two, your family members are monster hunters. Who hate vampires."

"They'll like you once they get to know you."

"I just- I don't want to put the children at risk. If they hate me, and try to hurt me, they could hurt the baby. Or Morgana. She's so little, just one jab from silver could kill her."

"And that's why I'll be warning my parents that you're here before letting them near you. I'll protect you and the kids the entire time, I promise. I'm sure my mother will warm right up to Morgana, and she'll get protective of you once she sees you're expecting."

Hux wasn't fully convinced, feeling like something bad was going to happen, but nodded anyways. "Alright. But if we're threatened at all and I feel like the kids aren't safe, we're leaving immediately."

"Of course." Ren wanted them to last the few days, but if worse came to worst, he'd get Hux and Morgana back home as quickly as he could. He gave Hux's hand a reassuring squeeze, and wished he could kiss him. "How's our girl doing?"

"She's very hungry. Speaking of hunger, I don't want you spoiling her with soft desserts at your parents' house. She's an infant."

"She loves vanilla ice cream, Hux." That earned him a glare when he glanced back.

-

Morgana crawled out of Hux's shirt when she was finished eating and had taken a nice nap. She made a small chirping noise, and climbed down Hux's arm. Hux transferred her over to Ren, and she went to his chest. She dug her claws into his shirt and hung off of him, content. Ren gave her a gentle stroke, feeling her soft fur and her leathery wings.

He really hoped his parents wouldn't be too mad at the fact that he'd married a vampire. They'd been through a lot with them, a clan of vampires wiping out almost every last hunter and subjugating every other species before his grandfather broke free from a spell of an evil warlock that ruled the 'Empire' and destroyed him to save his son. Hux was even the child of one of those clan members, and was in his own clan that was disturbingly similar, but rather small and new.

He also hoped they wouldn't be disgusted by Morgana. Being half human had messed up her genetics a bit, so instead of being born as a human baby like a hunter would, or as a bat like a vampire would, she was some sort of humanoid bat. She wouldn't be able to transform into pure human or bat shape until she was a toddler, like all vampire children did, so she was stuck looking like a large bat with a humanoid body. Her head was human, but covered in fur, and her eyes didn't open well. She couldn't echolocate well either.

She had extra fingers where her thumbs were supposed to be, like an oddly humanoid hand, and her feet looked the same. She had no tail. And she couldn't fly at all. He'd tried to get her to, tossing her onto the couch, but it'd just resulted in her crying when she bounced off of it, and Hux yelling at him and refusing to let him touch her for a week.

Still, she was his daughter and he thought she was perfect, and didn't want his family to disagree. She couldn't help the way she looked, and the next baby would likely look the same.

His parents had been understanding about every other aspect of his life. If they'd gotten over him trying to kill his own father and dueling his cousin, surely they could move past this. Hux and Morgana were harmless, nothing to be afraid of or dislike.

Hux suddenly demanded, "Ren, pull over!"

"Uh-" He looked at Hux. The man looked like he was about to be sick. He quickly pulled over. As soon as the car rolled to a stop, Hux unbuckled and opened the door before leaning over and vomiting. Ren rubbed his back, offering some words of comfort as he vomited a second time. As Hux spat on the ground, he handed him a water bottle. 

Once Hux was done cleaning out his mouth and had leaned back in his seat, Ren asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm nauseous and stressed and my back hurts like hell."

"Hux, you don't have to be stressed out."

"I still am!" And like that, Hux was in tears. Ren supposed he should have expected this, Hux was emotional with all his hormones, and especially so when he felt sick. He was surprised it'd taken so long before Hux had a break down. "What if your family hurts Morgana? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her- what if she dies, Ren? I don't want to lose my babies-"

"They'll both be fine, I promise. I'll protect them, and I know my family would never hurt an innocent child, especially not a relative."

"I want to go home...!"

"Come here." Ren pulled him over and onto his lap. He hugged the man close. "It's just a few days. And if anything happens, we'll go straight home, and I'll never take you out somewhere you don't want to go ever again."

Hux remained unconvinced, pulling Morgana back to him and sobbing. Ren sighed and rubbed his belly to try and soothe him. Eventually, Hux's crying slowed down to sniffling and the occasional whimper. He cradled Morgana, who was upset that he was upset, and gave her tiny head a kiss.

He hiccuped, and then said to her, "I love you so much, sweetheart." She made a small noise in response. Hux looked at Ren and moved Morgana closer to him. He stared at him expectantly, and Ren didn't understand. At his hesitance, Hux looked heartbroken. "Tell her you love her."

"Why?"

"I-in case something happens to her, then you'll have told her before she-"

"She's not going to die, Hux! No one's dying!"

"You don't know that!" Hux's eyes were full of tears again. Ren didn't retort. He'd just make Hux start bawling again, and this much stress wasn't good for him so close to his due date. As Hux pressed Morgana to him, Ren took her and lifted her up to eye level. 

She whined, feet squirming. He gave her a kiss too. "Papa loves you, kiddo." Hux looked immensely relieved, taking her back. "And I also love the baby-" he gave Hux's belly a fond pat, "-and I love you." He gave Hux a kiss.

Hux leaned against him, beginning to truly calm down. "Why don't you take a nap, 'Tidge? We've still got a few more hours until we're there. And how about this- we'll leave as soon as it's dark tomorrow. You and Morgana can sleep the day away in my old room while I chat with my family. That way, we'll be home sooner than planned, and you can safely relax until the baby comes."

"That sounds nice..." Hux clearly liked the idea of being tucked away with Morgana for the whole visit, sleeping soundly away from the whole family. "Will you put a rune on the room? For protection?"

"Of course. Right on the door. You and the kids will be comfy and safe. And when you're hungry you can text me and I'll bring you up something nice and warm."

-

Hux took a long nap, sleep coming easily with the exhaustion of being pregnant, and how drained he was from getting sick and crying. Ren had moved him back to the seat and then resumed driving as soon as he was buckled in. Morgana climbed back into Hux's shirt, cold. Ren turned up the heat for her when he saw her trembling underneath the sweater.

Waking up was a slow process for Hux. The car was moving smoothly, he was still tired, the baby wasn't fussing and squirming like it usually did, Morgana was nestled at his chest, and the car was stifling warm.

He sat there in silence, completely still, watching things pass by through half closed eyes out the window. His worry started to worm back.

"We'll be at the address in another two miles," Ren told him, as he read a sign for a hospital down the road that had a plain circle and a small bat symbol, amongst various other symbols, on it. Each symbol represented the species that hospital could treat. The circle was for humans, while the bat was for vampires. He made a mental note of that.

When they pulled into the long driveway, a road in itself through the forest, a feeling of dread grew in Hux's stomach, and he was wide awake as anxiety gripped him. After a few minutes of agonizingly slow driving through the woods on a thin path, Ren finally pulled up to a large house and parked the car.

"I'm going to go inside and talk to my family. You can stay in the car or stretch your legs, and I'm sure Morgana could use some fresh air." Ren gave him a parting kiss, and he swallowed back a plea that he not leave them alone. He watched his husband disappear into the house, and lights turned on. 

Minutes painfully went past, and Hux figured it wouldn't hurt to at least get out and stretch. It was bad for him to sit in place for so long, and Ren was right, Morgana needed fresh air. He did too. After being cooped up in a car for hours, it would do them both good. He unbuckled himself and slowly got out of the car, wincing at the pain in his back. His knees protested after being bent for so long.

As he waited for Ren, he rubbed his belly and walked to the back of the car and returned to the door. He walked out into the driveway, looking up at the house.

It was a nice building, old looking, but large and sturdy. It looked well loved, ornaments and things hanging off of it, potted plants outside the windows. A balcony had things and plants all over it, two cushioned foldable chairs on it. He could see the stars well above the house, bright and beautiful so far away from the city. The moon was especially bright, full and shining.

Bright enough that he easily spotted two figures on the roof of the house as he heard a, "There's a fucking vamp at the house!"

The shorter of the two figures was holding a weapon, and he turned right as it fired. Then his arm was nothing but pain and burning, as a long silver bullet drove into it, and he shouted out. He quickly realized that if he hadn't turned it would have gotten him right through the heart.

Right where Morgana was nestled over. It would have effectively killed her, him, and the baby with that single shot. With the silver nestled in him, the flesh around it burned at the contact. He grabbed it, hissing as it seared his hand, and pulled it out, dropping it on the ground.

"Ready, Chewie?" He jumped out of the way as the person fired again, and it hit the car. He turned and ran towards the driveway, into the forest.

"Hux?!" There was Ren's voice, but he had to get himself and the kids as far away as he could, get to a doctor in case the injury from the silver could harm the baby at all. Morgana was wailing.

Another shot hit him, in the shoulder, and he cried out.

"Dad, what the fuck are doing?! Stop!"

"That's a vampire!"

Hux kept running, as fast as he could. He changed course off of the driveway and into the trees partway down. He stopped once he couldn't see anything but trees around him, and managed to pull out the second lodged in silver. Everything was starting to be painful, and he sobbed as he realized the silver would eventually get to the baby through his bloodstream. It would surely die, and he would too without proper treatment for the silver poisoning and having to deliver a stillborn. And if Ren didn't find Morgana, she wouldn't survive either.

It was exactly as he feared, only worse, as they'd all die slowly and painfully. 

He started walking, not even sure what direction he was headed. It didn't matter, anyways. He didn't think he'd make it to the road, and wouldn't find that hospital. Ren wouldn't find him, and was probably fighting with the two people that'd shot him.

He walked for a long time, terrified and despairing. Suddenly there was an awful pain in his belly, and he clutched it, sobbing. Could his baby already be dying this quickly? 

"No, no, I'm not ready, I can't do this, please... Not without Ren, oh god..."

The pain faded after thirty seconds, and he kept going. It started up again after four minutes, and he cried harder, slumping against a tree. If only he'd fought to stay home. If he'd argued that he wanted to wait for the new baby before going. Then he'd be safe at home, or he'd have been able to save the kids by shoving them both in the car before running. Ren would have been able to protect two tiny children.

He sunk down to the ground. The awful pain repeated after another almost four minutes. The baby wasn't moving, it had to be dead already. Morgana was crying in his shirt, so he took her out and held her close, rocking her and apologizing over and over.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Mum wasn't good enough to save either of you..."

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there with her, the pains increasing in frequency and intensity. He tucked her back into his shirt as the pains got terrible to the point where he was crying out with each one, straining to breathe properly. There was an odd popping sensation inside of him, and then fluids were gushing out between his legs.

The baby moved inside of him, and he gasped. He held his belly, and sobbed in relief as it moved again. "You're not dead!" If it wasn't dead, then that meant the pains were labor pains. He could still save the baby. If he gave birth before the silver could effect the baby, then they'd be safe. He'd just have to hope Ren would be able to find them.

Morgana shifted around inside of his shirt, trying to stretch her wings. That gave him an idea, and he realized how he could definitely save the both of them.

If he could shift and carry Morgana in his bat form, then he could fly to the hospital. Then he'd be able to give birth, or get a c-section, and the hospital would hold the two kids until Ren came to claim them if he didn't make it.

He pulled his daughter out of his shirt. "Sweetheart, I need you to hold on tight to Mum's back, okay?" It was useless trying to talk to a three month old. He still put her on his back anyways, on the opposite side of his wound. The wounds would vanish in his shift, but the silver in him would still be there.

He shifted, and was grateful that when he transformed he appeared at head height, so he could start flying immediately. It was difficult with Morgana on his back, but he was lucky enough to have a very large bat form, and that she was small. He hated how big his belly was, how cramped and heavy it felt, but it wasn't unbearable and he was able to fly above the trees.

The hospital was in the distance, so he turned towards it and flew as quickly as he could. He was usually quite a fast flyer due to his size, but because of Morgana, his belly, the silver making him weaker, and his labor, he was slowed down quite a bit. 

Morgana almost slipped off of him at one point, and the spike of fear and the adrenaline it brought gave him the motivation to keep pushing himself as hard as he could. He was exhausted and everything felt like it was burning when he finally made it to the hospital. He flew around until he found the maternity ward, and then landed on the ground. He shifted back, grateful that he could keep his clothes during shift, but realized his phone and shoes were missing.

He bit his tongue to keep from shouting as a contraction came, and brought Morgana to his front. He entered the hospital, panting. Everything hurt, and he was so tired. Before he could make it to the front desk, he collapsed to his hands and knees, legs giving out. Morgana whimpered, and a nurse rushed to him.

"Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "My- my baby's coming."

"You're bleeding!"

"I got shot with silver. Please, my baby..."

"We'll get you a doctor right away, sir." She called back for a doctor. "There's a vampire who's been hit by silver! He's in labor!"

"My daughter-" He showed her Morgana.

"Is she hurt, too?" He shook his head. He'd checked her over in the forest, she was unharmed. "I'll watch over her for you." He took her off of his shirt. "Oh! She's-"

"Half human." He gave Morgana one last kiss. "Goodbye, Morgana, I love you. Your father will find you, I'm sure." To the nurse, he said, "Her father's name is Kylo Ren, he's tall with black hair and a big black jacket." 

A stretcher came to pick him up, and Morgana cried as he was taken away. 

-

Two doctors helped him get out of his clothes and into a gown, and got him onto a bed. One brought up stirrups and strapped him in, while the other inspected his wounds. He shouted when he had another contraction, gripping the sheets on the bed.

"Sir, you'll need to give birth before we administer the anti-silver treatment. My colleague will check how dilated you are while I stop the bleeding and clean out the wounds."

As it turned out, he wasn't fully dilated, and couldn't begin pushing yet, which the doctor explained was an endangerment to both of them, since the longer the baby was inside of him, the longer it would take to be able to actually treat them both. 

"Is my child going to die?" He put a hand over his belly, feeling the baby move. 

"We'll do everything we can to prevent that. Now, I'll administer some medicine to speed up your labor and soften your cervix. The contractions are going to get much worse. Only start pushing when I tell you to, alright?" He nodded, and then winced as the second doctor rubbed disinfectant onto his arm. The doctor gave him a syringe of medication. "This will make things go a lot faster."

He really noticed the medicine's effects after a few contractions. He was shouting with each one, feeling sick. They were awful, and he felt as if even Morgana in the lobby would be able to hear him shouting.

He desperately wished Ren was there with him, he could use some comfort and reassurance that the baby would be okay. A nice hand to hold, perhaps. He let himself fantasize to pass time, and eventually couldn't even do that, in too much pain to focus on anything else. The doctors hooked him up to an electronic fetal monitor, and the baby's heart rate was normal.

"You're ready to begin pushing. On your next contraction, push!"

Exactly as the doctor said, he bore down with his next pain, screaming. 

-

Ren snarled as his uncle Chewie pried him off of his father and lifted him up and away. He'd tried to kill him, but Chewbacca pulled away his dagger and restrained him. "Let me go!" The Sasquatch merely growled at him. Leia came over and helped Han to his feet.

"God, Ben, what's wrong with you?!"

"You just shot Hux! He's pregnant!"

"Well, then that's two less vampires for the world to deal with." Chewbacca had to tighten his hold on Ren.

"He's my husband! He's expecting my baby, and was holding our daughter! They could all be dead because of you!"

"Ah."

"I need to find them, let go of me!" He felt horribly guilty, that everything had gone wrong just like Hux had been afraid of, and he'd dismissed those fears. Chewbacca released him, ready to grab him again in case he went after Han again.

"Hey, Ben, we could help-"

"If you ever go near Hux or our children, I will kill you. If any of them die, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you," he hissed. Then he turned and hurried to the driveway, where he'd seen Hux run.

The driveway was dirt, so he could follow Hux's footsteps, and the occasional drops of blood. The footsteps eventually veered off of the driveway and into the woods, where he quickly lost the tracks. He pulled out his phone and called Hux, but didn't get an answer. He didn't bother trying again, and went to the tracking app. Hux had gotten the program installed on both their phones after he took Morgana out when she was just a week old and got lost, his phone on extremely low battery. They were only gone for five hours in total, before he found a charger and called Hux, and the incident never repeated, but Hux had been anxious.

It was finally coming in use. He trekked through the woods, following where the dot of Hux's phone was. 

When he got to the area of the dot, surprised at how far it actually was, he didn't see Hux anywhere. "Hux? Morgana?"

He tried calling Hux again, and heard his phone ring by a tree. He went to the source, and found the device on the ground by a pair of shoes. Close to the tree was a puddle of fluids. Not blood, but close.

Easy enough to figure out that Hux had gone into labor and turned into a bat to keep going at a much faster speed. "Where did you go...?" He turned to the map app on his phone and zoomed out. There was a hospital just two miles from the spot he was standing. The road they'd driven up would take him right to it.

He'd go back to his family's house and take the car there. It would would be much faster than trying to go there on foot.

-

The doctors didn't want to give him medication that would interfere with the upcoming anti-silver treatment, so he was in agony as he struggled to deliver the baby. He was shaking and sweating, and one of the doctors put an oxygen mask on him. It fogged up as he panted between pushes. 

When the baby's head and tips of wings were out, he began to feel light-headed. He started to pass out as he pushed, but the doctor said loudly, "Sir!" He snapped awake. He fought to stay awake as he gave two more big pushes. The baby slid out, and he went limp, panting. He watched as the doctor cut the cord almost immediately and cleaned them off. They handed it to the other doctor.

"Get her under a monitor and an IV with the anti-silver treatment in the neonatal care ward."

"Not intensive?"

"No. She seems fine, it's just as a precaution."

The baby was safe. Hux finally gave up on staying awake now that he was sure both of his daughters were going to be well cared for, and let himself slip into unconsciousness.

-

As Ren drove to the hospital, he realized that he'd taken quite a lot of time in talking to his mother, fighting his father, and then going through the woods. If Hux wasn't actually in the hospital, he would be giving birth alone in the woods, and there was little chance of him lasting long.

The hospital was surprisingly large for being in the middle of nowhere, and just large for a hospital. The sign displaying species it could treat was huge and covered in symbols even he didn't recognize. He parked near the maternity ward, and hurried into the building, forcing himself not to run or look too panicked.

"Oh, hello-"

"Is a vampire named Armitage Hux here?"

"Um..."

"He's tall, red hair, injured- Morgana!" Two of the nurses in the back were playing with Morgana. Hearing his voice, she looked in his direction and squeaked. "There you are, kiddo!" She started bouncing, making noises. 

One nurse picked her up and brought her over, but kept her just out of reach. "Name?"

"Kylo Ren."

"Huh. You're tall, dark haired, have a black jacket... Describe the vampire that came in."

"Hux is a few inches shorter than me, he has red hair and blue eyes, and he's wearing a green sweater and black sweatpants with a white stripe down the legs. He's a week before his due date, and he got shot by two silver rods." He'd heard three shots, but saw the one sticking out of the front of the car.

"Well, you sound like the real deal, and you aren't lying, so that's good. Here's your daughter." She handed Morgana to him, and he noticed her fingers ended in claws. Her pupils were slits, and her skin was near translucent. A fairy. "You smell like magic, but he said you're human."

He cradled Morgana to his chest. "I'm a magician's apprentice. Originally a hunter." The group behind the desk didn't like the sound of that at all.

"No hunting in the hospital. If you attempt anything I'll be all too happy to call security."

"I don't hunt anymore." Not unless his master commanded him to as part of his training. "What happened to my husband, is he alright? The baby?"

The fairy nurse looked at her coworker, who typed something into a computer. They signed something long to her with their hands after reading a file.

"Your baby is perfectly fine. She was born healthy and received some medicine to counteract any silver that might have been in her system. She's being monitored in the neonatal ward, and I can call someone to bring you to her. Your husband isn't doing well, and is currently being treated. He's under strict 'no visitors' until further notice."

He was both intensely relieved and worried. Morgana whimpered, nipping at his jacket. He rocked her, rubbing her head with a finger. "I'd like to see the baby."

-

The baby was tiny, more so than Morgana had been when she was born. She was bundled up in a blanket, with a little cap on her head. It had holes for ears, so it must have come from a stash for true vampire babies. A nurse was just removing the tiny IV line as he came in. The baby squirmed, unhappy with the feeling.

"Who's this?"

"The father, and the older sister."

They stared at Morgana. "Ah. So she's supposed to look like this. Hybrids are weird." Ren scowled. "Would you like to feed her, sir? She wasn't allowed to eat during treatment. I was just about to go make some formula."

They went off and retrieved some formula, handing the small bottle to him and giving the okay for him to pick up the baby. Morgana moved to his shoulder without a fuss to make room for her. The baby was very hungry, latching onto the bottle as soon as it was close enough and sucking vigorously.

After she finished eating, she fell asleep. Morgana came down to inspect her, so Ren held them both. Eventually Morgana grew bored and fell asleep as well.

-

It was hours before he was allowed to go and see Hux. Morgana was fussing, from hunger or just because she missed her mother, Ren wasn't sure. He put her in the pocket of his jacket to try and calm her down, but she just gnawed at his fingers and whined as he followed a doctor to the room Hux was in.

Hux was asleep, an IV in his arm, with a pulse oximeter on his finger, and a nasal cannula. 

"He's expected to make a full recovery, but we'd like to keep him here for a few days in case he suddenly gets worse. You're free to take home your daughter any time you like."

"When will he wake up?"

"I'm not sure. He passed out after delivery, so it could be in a few minutes or a few hours. When he does wake up, make sure he stays still and doesn't strain himself at all. And until he's off of the medication, he's not allowed to nurse. The hospital will provide you with formula, unless you have your own." Morgana whined even louder, making her sister whimper. "I'll have a nurse bring you two bottles."

The doctor left, and Ren pulled over a chair to the side of the bed.

Hux woke up a few minutes after he finished feeding the kids, blearily opening his eyes and giving a soft groan. Ren held his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Armitage? Are you alright?"

"Ren...?" He blinked a few times to get his bearings. "Ugh, I feel horrible... So sore..."

"I don't think you can have painkillers until you're done with the anti-silver treatment."

"The baby... Where're the kids? Are they safe?" He tried to sit up, but Ren pushed him down with a firm hand on his chest. 

"They're right here. Safe, sound, and fed. The doctor said you have to lay down." He moved the kids to Hux's chest, and they both made little peeping sounds. 

Hux lifted up the new baby to get a good look at her. "She's beautiful, Ren. What do you want to name her?" He put her back down, and she curled up next to her sister. 

A name that was similar to Morgana and went well with Hux-Ren would be ideal. He racked his brain for a good name. Trying to get inspiration, he gently rubbed her wing until she got annoyed and gnawed at him. Hux was starting to doze off.

"Hux." 

The ginger snapped awake. "What-"

"How about Emiliana?" The baby got bored with chewing his finger and accepted him rubbing her back instead. "Morgana and Emiliana Hux-Ren."

"That's a pretty name."

Ren leaned forward to kiss Hux's forehead. "Get some more rest. I'll watch over the girls."

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards: Hux recovers fully and they go home and live happily with their bat baby daughters
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton and @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
